Rwby smut stories
by Golden Boii
Summary: Hey guys! Just random, smutty oneshots
1. Ladybug

My eyes popped open and I sprang up gasping for air. Shit, I had That dream again...

I turned my head to the right to look at my clock. '1 am. At least she isn't up yet,' I thought as I swung my legs to the edge of my bed.

I stand up and stretch, grunting as a few of my bones pop. I flick on the lap I keep on the nightstand next to my bed; illuminating my small room with dim light.

I look down to confirm what I already knew. My panties are soaked. This is literally the 3rd time this week. If this keeps up, I'll just have to sleep nude. The thought has crossed my mind before, but I like to have at least a little bit of clothing on in case I needed to wake up quickly. Even if it is just a pair of panties. Plus, Blake likes to wake me up to cuddle every once in a while. Mostly whenever she's had a bad dream.

I sigh and remove the wet clothing. The feeling of cool air on my warm neither regions is soothing. It doesn't really hell what I'm dealing with right now though. I think back to that dream I had (for multiple times now). I dreamt about my own house mate again...Blake.

I don't know what it is about her. I mean she is very sexy, and she's nice, and she likes to read with me, and she's a great cuddler, and I saw her getting out if tge shower once (totally an accident; I was embarrassed just thinking about it for days) and her body looks amazing. Don't even get me started on those little cat ears on top of her head; they're just so cute!

Ok, so maybe I do know what it is about her, but still, I don't even know if she likes girls. But...the dream was just so vivid. Her beautiful amber eyes scanning me were full of lust and want while she straddled my body. And the way she said my name...oh boy.

I flopped back onto my bed, laying perpendicular now. I craned my head up to stare at the door. Blake's just across the hall...but I really need this. Slowly I bring my finger to my exposed pussy and quickly swipe myself. A small gasp excapes me. I didn't expect myself to be this sensitive already.

Slowly, I bring my middle finger to my lower lips. I begin to rub up and down at a moderate pace. On my final down stroke, I push the tip of my finger inside of me. I take a deep breath, bite my lip, and close ny eyes as I push in the rest of my middle finger along with my ring finger.

Once I fully have both fingers inside of me, I begin to move them alternately up and down. My breathing gets deeper my free hand clenches one of my breasts in a tight squeeze. A small squeak escapes my mouth as I pinch my own nipple.

I stop moving my fingers in favor of thrusting them into myself repeatedly. All the while I'm thinking about Blake. My hands as hers. She should be the one touching me like this, I want her to be doing this so bad.

"Blake," I whisper to myself. It becomes my montra, building with intensity with every thrust. "Blake. Oh Blake. Oh..."

"Blake!"

I wake up instantly. That definitely was Ruby, she can't be having a bad dream, she would just crawl into bed with me. There is a chance that she coukd be in trouble, but from what? My ears would've picked up an intruder entering the house.

I close my eyes and listen closely. I hear deep breathing, followed by my name being repeated between breaths. Instantly, I spring out of bed and carefully walk out of my room. I sneak up to Ruby's door and crack it open.

What I see conferms my suspensions. Ruby's laying on her back, eyes closed, legs spread, and going to town on herself.

'So she's at it again,' I thought as I felt my heartbeat quicken. Quietly, I open my nightgown. The only thing I'm wearing underneath is a pair of panties. I quickly slide my hand down them and insert a finger into myself.

This is the third time this week. Ruby's never been a very quiet person, the same goes for when she masturbates. I can always hear when she's doing it. I honestly couldn't say when I thought it was a good idea to watch her, or even why. But as of now; everytime she masturbates I do it right along with her.

This time is different though, I realize as I stop fingering myself and focus on my hearing. Usually Ruby just breaths deeply and moans every now and then. But now it appears she is speaking. I listen closer and hear my name.

'Crap,' I think as I quickly peep through the crack in her door. Her head is still rolled back and her hands are still moving. I breath a silent sigh of relief 'ok, so she hasn't noticed me.' Now that I'm thinking about it, it was her saying my name that woke me up in the first place. Even now, she's just letting off a steady stream of Blakes.

Then it hit me. I can't believe I didn't notice this before. She's masturbating to me. Maybe...I could have some fun with this...

RUBY

I'm getting so close now. Why couldn't it be Blake's fingers inside of me? I begin to finger myself faster and harder, even raising my pelvis a bit to help. Oh GOD

"Nggg...BLAAAAKE!" It escaped my mouth before I could stop it. That was way too loud, I'm sure Blake heard that, but I really don't care. I start coming down from my orgasm, finger still inside me, panting hard.

Suddenly my bed shifts and I feel a presence over me. Slowly, I crack my eyes open only to stare into glowing arburn ones. Blake's eyes.

"You called, beautiful," she said with a look on her face I couldn't recognize. Before I knew it her lips were pressed against mine.

'Holy crap! I'm kissing Blake!'

Her lips were soft but firm against mine and I easily lost myself in the feeling.

So much so that I totally forgot to breath and had to pull my head back to break the kiss. I engulfed a lung full of air and Blake was back on me. This time my mouth was open and her tongue quickly made it's way into my mouth.

I moaned into the kiss. This just couldn't be real! But by Dust I pray it is. She broke the kiss this time, a thin string of saliva connecting our lips. She stares into my eyes with those beautiful amber ones she has.

Her gaze is so intense that I have to break it by looking down. Only to notice her nightgown is open and her ample chest is pressed against mine. My gaze rocket back onto her smoldering gaze.

"B-Blake?"

I curse my tongue for stuttering. If I seem nervous now she might feel bad and stop. Stop what exactly? Do I want her to stop? Well of course not, but what is this? What's going on? Is she in heat? Can fannus even go in heat? Is that racist? Even if she was in heat would I want her to stop? Would that be taking advantage of her? Wouldn't that be-

"Ruby," I hear my name being half shouted. Just now I realized I was spacing out. With a hot girl on top of me. Seriously what is wrong with me?

Before I started off on another tangent, a sharp pain in my neck pulled me back to the now. A surpised gasp came out of my mouth. By the time it was out though, the pain was already gone, replaced by a cooling sensation. I look down then realize what happened. Blake bit me and is now licking the spot. And. It. Feels. Heavenly.

As suddenly as she started she stopped and she was right back looking into my eyes. "Ruby, do you want this?"

Do I want this? Like does she mean all the way? This is what I've been dreaming about and now that she's giving me a choice. I'm...nervous. What if I suck at this or something? Or make her mad? Would this mess up our friendship? I didn't want that.

I can't overthink this. I just have to do what I feel is right. I looked into amber pools deeply. And I made my desicion.

BLAKE

I could see Ruby thinking hard about this. I don't really blame her for that. The more time she spends thinking the more anxious I get. I never once thought about what would happen if she were to turn me down. Maybe I could convince her this is a dream, she's not dumb, but I think I can make it work.

Before I get a chance to think as to how I would accomplish this, Ruby speaks up. "Blake," she stares into my eyes with those silver moons of hers. "I want this."

She said it! She...she wants me. But just to be sure..."You want what?"

Ruby blushes and adverts her eyes. "I want..."

"Ruby, you're mumbling," I tell her, with a teasing smirk on my face.

"C'mon you heard that," she whined with a cute little pout on her face.

"I know, I just want you to say it out loud."

She sets her face with a look of determination (equally as cute as her pout) and looks into my eyes. "Blake, I want you to fuck me," she stated with her face as red as her cloak.

I feel my own face heat up. There's just something about such a lewd statement in her sweet innocent voice thats...hot.

At this point, I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. Our lips crashed back into eachother. Ruby's mouth immediately opened and her tongue was soon tangled with mine.

I begin to grind my pelvis agains hers. My panties are instantly soaked in my wetness and Ruby's. She moans and wraps her legs around my hips as I speed up my grinding. I could feel her bucking under me, causing more friction.

I pull my head back to break the kiss and wiggle out of the grasp of her legs. Ruby lets loose a cute little whine of dissapointement at the lack of contact. I can't help but agree.

I quickly remove the rest of my clothing and throw myself back on top of Ruby, our lips crashing together once more. Now that I'm completely naked there's no barrier between our bodies meaning even more sensation as Ruby eagerly grinds herself into me. I reply with an increased tempo in turn. I break our kiss and focus my mouth on Ruby's neck; sucking her hot skin, followed by light nibbling and then blowing on it.

Finally, biting and sucking harder then usually on a spot just abover her collarbone, I move my head back; content that I marked her.

I removed myself from Ruby once again, causing her to whine. That is, until I rested the open palm of my hand on her vagina; she immediately grinds herself against it and I easily slip my middle finger in her. Her moans are even louder now as I pump my finger in time with her hips.

Suddenly I feel a great deal of pleasure, causing me to hunch over; staring directly into the silver pools of Ruby's eyes.

RUBY

I can't just let Blake pleasure me like this without her getting any herself. So I move my hand and slam my middle finger into her pussy. She gasps at my sudden penetration and suddenly I'm starting into her eyes. The look on her face is amazing; wide eyes, mouth open with a steady stream of gasps amd light moans trickling out, and a deep blush in her cheeks. All of that added with her disheveled hair and rapidly flicking ears makes her look absolutely beautiful.

A low moan escapes my mouth as I feel her thumb ghost over my clit. I keep my eyes focused in her eyes and I move my thumb over her own clit and flick it erratically. The sound that leaves her mouth is something I want to hear forever.

Blake groans deeply and gasps "Ru-Ruby, I-I-I'm gonna..."

I just nod at her and move my fingers faster. I feel her doing the same. I'm close to my breaking point too. I see Blake's eyes roll back before she squeezes her eyes shut and buries her face in my neck. I feel more than hear her groan vibrate through my skin. Seeing her display is more than enough to push me over the edge...

BLAKE

I feel myself being lifted as Ruby's back arches. From the safety of Ruby's neck I hear my own name being yelled out followed by a gush of liquid flowing over my hand. 'Huh, didn't know Ruby was a squirter', I think faintly.

It seems like forever until both Ruby and I stop shaking from our shared orgasm. I finally remember to pull my finger out of Ruby's vagina, and she does the same for me. I look up into her eyes and it appears her nervousness is back, based on her biting her lip and the blush forming on her face. I put on my best reasuring smile and kiss her softly.

"Relax", I tell her as I roll over still holding Ruby in my arms; causing her to be ontop of me.

She yawns and lays her head on my breast "okay", she mumbles sleepily.

It only takes a few minutes for me to hear soft snoring from her. I follow he

r quickly into the embrace of sleep, holding her tighter before I enter the land of slumber.

* * *

I awaken with a harsh light on my eyelids. Slowly I crack my eyes open, blinking a few times to chase away the blurriness. I look around to find that I am Ruby's room. Makes sense, she prefers natural light in comparison to my heavy, dark drapes. Although I never sleep late enough to have the sun disturb my sleep.

I am suddenly aware of weight on my chest. Looking down I see a VERY naked Ruby Rose sleeping soundly on me. Last night comes flooding back to me. Yeah...that's right we...ohhh wait...

A thought enters my mind. Very dark, very dangerous, very...blonde. 'Yang's gonna kill me.'

RUBY

I yawn as I opened my eyes. My eyes staring out my window immediately, seeing a perfect day forming. I realize that my head is moving a bit, up and down. I look up only to see amber eyes. Oh...ohhh...ohhhhkay so last night wasn't a dream.

I smile "Good morning, Blake", I say in my most chipper voice.

She smiles back "Morning Ruby."

Hesitantly I go in for a kiss, Blake immediately meets my kiss with her own. I pull back and smile warmly at her. She doesn't need to know how scared I am 'Yang is gonna kill us...'

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading guys! Review of you like (please do or I probably won't be motivated enough to upload more) and don't be afraid to request stuff**


	2. FreezerBurn

_**An/ Woooooow this is suuuuuper late. I'm soooo sorry guys. I had like almost finished it but then I accidentally deleted it. And then life stuff happened and I almost gave up on it and gah! That being said...new chapter yay! Enjoy the freezerburn goodness.**_

 **YANG**

I grunt as a do another rep. Lifting the barbell up and letting it fall back down. After another rep of ten I'll be done with my daily workout. So nice of the Ice Queen to let me use her own personal gym. I still think she has an ulterior motive for this. It's not like Weiss to do things "out of the kindness of her heart" to quote her exact words. Not to mean she isn't kind hearted, she's just not to me.

I rack my weights and sit up, looking at the tv hung up in the corner diagonally to the right of me. A news coverage of Pyrrah "world renowned kick boxer" Nikos' press conference from last night is playing. Hard to believe she's only nineteen, but then again, she was just as famous in her junior division. I should call her up for another sparring match...among other things.

I'm also a pretty well known fighter. Just in...underground circuits though. Grunting softly, I rise to my feet, still sore from yesterday's fight; Mercury's good, but he relies on kicking too much. Get up close to him and he's pretty much defenseless.

I grab my water bottle from its spot next to me and take a swig. The glass door on the far wall swings open and in walks in Wiess Cream herself, wrapped in a towel, sunglasses on her forehead, and a book and water bottle in her hands. The sound of her flip flops flopping on the tile floor echoed throughout her gym.

"I'll be sun bathing if you need me," she says, walking past me without so much as glancing at me.

"That's cool, I was gonna use the pool pretty soon anyway," I answer back, following close behind her.

She sighs. I'm pretty sure that's a verbal tick she has...she does it a lot. "Yang, you know the rules. Wash all that sweat off your body first."

"That's what the pool is for," I reply exasperated. This is a reoccurring argument we usually have. I actually don't have a problem with it; I just want to see how long it takes before I ware her down into giving in.

She stops abruptly causing me to almost trip over myself as to not run into her. "Yang," I could tell by the sound of her voice that her teeth is clenched. Shit, she must've had a bad day at work; it usually takes longer for her to get fed up with me. "Shower."

That wasn't a request. She's ordering me. God, why is bossy Weiss so hot? "Only if you join meee," I sing-song, walking in front of her to give her a wink. I don't even need to look at her to see the blush on her face. I allow myself a congratulatory smirk as I move to a door on my left, leading to the showers.

Weiss has the place built out like it was for multiple people. Well, I guess it is. She got it made back when Ruby, Blake, and I decided to start training for the basketball team. Weiss herself was a cheerleader. She looked cute in her little skirt.

I enter the showers. Four stalls stand right next to eachother; each separated by a wall and coming up to my chest height, which is about Weiss's height. Ruby used to be as tall as her but in the last two years she really sprouted up.

I quickly undress and step into the stall closest to the door, closing the privacy door behind me. Selecting the hottest temperature setting to relax my muscles a bit, I turn the shower on, relishing in the hot water.

The other girls say I'm weird for being able to take the "scalding" water for so long. I just think they're pussies. I chuckle to myself, Blake would've probably hit me for that. Reaching for the body wash I always keep in the stall, I hear the door squeak open.

I quickly turn down the temperature of the water as I feel arms wrap around my waist. Weiss's pale skin contrasts greatly with my own tanned body. I feel her head on my back, her breasts a little bit lower.

"Hard day," I ask softly, lathering soap on my chest and arms. I feel her head nod in response. "Work," I ask, again, a head nod. "Wanna talk about it," I ask, rinsing off the soap.

"No," I hear a small peep come from the heiress.

I decide to drop it. I already know what's bothering her anyway. Ever since she graduated and her dad gave her a small portion of Schnee Oil to run, she's been stressed trying to do one thing: get better working conditions for the faunus. It's a miracle she gained as much ground as she did; the board is full of stuffy rich dudes who'd rather not take a small pay cut to give the faunus a better check. Everyday is basically a struggle to give basic human rights to, well, humans.

There's only one thing I know to do in a situation like this: hugs. Twisting in Weiss's tight grip proved to be tough, but I overcame and brought the hereiss into one of my patented bear hugs.

 **WEISS**

A small squeak escapes me when Yang decides to try to crush the air out of my lungs. Fortunately for me, she eases up a bit and slowly caresses my hair. I immediately burrow into the hug. I complain about the brute alot but she really has a gentle side. She's the epitome of the "mom friend". Of course, she's also the "party friend", but I can deal with that just for moments like these.

Unfortunately, my bladder decided to interrupt the moment. Curse Yang for getting me hooked on extra large slushies! "Umm...Yang? I need you to release me now."

I feel the rumble of her grumble through the top of my head. "Why exactly," she asks me.

"If you must know, I need to use the lavatory," I respond quickly.

I feel her body tense. Ohhh...right. "Wiess...," she starts.

"Yang, no."

"But why," the whining tone in her voice is eerily close to Ruby's.

"Because it's repulsive," I respond back curtly. Even though I say this, the thought of it sends a rush through me. Of course I can't let her get her way without a fight.

"Hey, no kink shaming. Plus, we're already naked together, in a shower~," she releases her hold on me to look me directly in the face and wiggles her eyebrows at me. "Plus, you know you like it."

She's not wrong. But a Schnee never admits defeat. At least, not without making it seem like we've one. I release a sigh, "fine, but you'll owe me Xiao-Long."

She actually squeals, "okay, okay, sure! Thank you," she eagerly drops to her knees.

I keep forgetting how horny she is after workouts, er, it would be more accurate to say she's always horny. Because she is.

Yang opens her mouth, head back so we can keep eye contact. I have a beautiful woman kneeling in front of me. It may be my narcissism talking, but this is way too hot. I reach my left hand down to my lower lips, rubbing my clit a bit as I past it. I slowly spread my lips and let loose.

The stream of my urin makes contact with Yangs face and began to trickle down it. She gasps slightly, but never breaks eye contact with me. Like a good girl. Some of my stream gets into her mouth; the rest trickles onto her breasts.

As the last bit of my stream finishes, Yang stands, rubbing her body. "Mmm...thanks Princess," she says as she goes in for a hug.

I quickly shove my hand out to stop her. "Yang...you're still...covered," I say, feeling a small blush form on my face. A light push from me sends her back into the falling water from the shower head.

"Wiess...," she has a pleading tone in her voice. I roll my eyes; it's stupid to pretend I'm not obviously turned on at this point.

"Oh, all right," I finally relent, closing the distance between us quickly and latching my mouth onto her neck.

I dig my teeth into her, feeling the skin break. Yang let's out a mix between a moan and a scream as droplets of her blood drip into my mouth. I slowly run my tounge over the shallow puncture wounds. She'll be fine, she's a fast healer.

I shove her against the wall and she slides down it. This is why I love fucking Yang. She let's me be as rough as I want. I use my foot to spread her legs, and she looks up at me expectantly. I move my foot up her inner thigh slowly, reveling in the feeling of her soft, smooth skin under foot.

 **YANG**

There's very few people who I let dominate me. When you spend all your free time fighting, you tend to be more dominant. But there's something about the Schnee heiress standing over me with her foot sliding over my cli-

"AAAAAAUGH," a strangled moan escaped my mouth; a lot louder than I'd care to admit to.

Straight to the point as always. That's why I enjoy having sex with her. Her foot is now flat against my lower lips and she starts circling it; creating a wave of pleasure as she rubs my lips and clit at the same time. I look down to see her manicured foot move around. She grinds her foot into me harder, making me moan even louder than before.

"Look at me, Xio Long," I her a growl form in her throat as she makes her demand. Did I mention how hot Bossy Weiss is? Because HOT DAMN! If she wasn't already fucking me I'd have to find a secret place to masturbate after hearing that!

I scrape my eyes upward (taking time to gawk Wiess' body; especially her slick, pink lips) my eyes finally meet her piercing blue ones. I notice a look in her eyes that sends a shiver down her spine. It's a look that says that I am her prey, and I love it.

She smirks before talking: "I want you to look in my eyes when you cum."

...Oh...FUCK...

 **WIESS**

After I finish my sentence I see Yang's eyes widen and feel the bottom of my foot get slicker; her mouth open in a silent moan. Her eyes never left mine though. I love the look in her beautiful lilac eyes when she cums.

I take a step back to let her regain her breath and watch the water from the shower, mixed with cum and a little bit of blood, wash down the drain. I allow a small sigh of satisfaction escape my lips. I love dominating that brute.

I turn towards the door of the stall. 'That was exactly what I needed', I think as I grab the handle. Suddenly my face is pressed against the wood of the door and my hands are held behind my back.

"Yang," I say as calmly as possible as I feel her hot breath on my neck slowly get closer.

"My turn princess", is all I hear before I feel her lips at the nape of my neck.

She starts sucking softly and I squirm in her grip. I know it's pointless, Yang can lift me easily using only one hand, but she likes it when people fight back. I feel both of my arms being shifted into a singular grip and Yang's free hand starts to run up and down my side.

Almost as quick as lightning, her hand is cupping my lower lips. She wastes no time in sliding a finger into me. A small gasp escapes at the quickness of her movement. Her finger slowly reverses its course, driving me insane all the while, until only the tip of her finger is still in and she slams it back in, quickly and forcefully.

Yang would never let me live down the small squeak that I made; good thing the noise of the shower served to cover it. Yang starts to pick up speed and I'm made even more glad that I have the door and Yang to hold me up because my legs are completely jelly underneath me. My breaths are begining to come out in ragged pants and it's getting harder for me to think.

Suddenly I feel teeth sinking into my neck. And that's my breaking point. A high pitched moan leaves me as I feel myself cum; squirting over the wooden door.

Yang removes her finger and holds it to my face. I instantly take it into my mouth and swirl my tounge around it to fully clean it. Thanks to my healthy diet I taste very sweet. I hear a chuckle behind me and realize the brute is no longer holding me in place.

I quickly unlach from her finger and turn around; only for my face to end up inches from Yang's, her lilac eyes full of mirth. "Wow Wiess, eager for your own taste, huh?"

I feel my face heat up at the comment. I lean in and press my lips against hers; only to silence her chuckles I swear. I break the kiss once I feel Yang start to try to take control. "Thanks for that, now if you need me, I'll be sunbathing", I say as I walk out of the shower, leaving the blonde behind in a confused state.

I allow my self a congratulary smirk.

 **YANG**

Man, does that heiress known how to shut me up. Only one of the few people that do. I shake my head to try to clear the daze she left me in and turn to the cascading water to finish my shower.

I walk out the sliding glass door and onto the balcony; complete with a large pool with a glass bottom, several lounge chairs, and a reading heiress. She's in a small white bikini. Apparently she's trying to get a tan as she's on her back with her bra unclasped. She should just do what I do and tan naked.

I take the chair next to her and set down my towel and water bottle. I'm in a simple yellow bikini myself, and I totally rock it. I head towards the pool, jump in, and begin to do my laps.

I complete around twenty laps before I realize that Wiess is also in the pool (when I work out I get in my zone, I only focus on my zone). I finish up my cool-down laps and swim over the where Wiess is staring at me from.

"Enjoying the show", I ask with a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle.

Wiess scoffs, but not before licking her lips seductively. "I just happen to be ralaxing in my pool. I could care less as to what you are up to", she says that and yet there's a look in her eyes that says otherwise.

A smirk forms on my lips as I formulate a plan. I swim towards Wiess until our faces are only inches apart. I could see her eyes widen slightly but she stands her ground; that Schnee pride begins showing. I wink and pucker my lips, closing my eyes and standing completely still as I do so.

My heart start pounding in anticipation. I know Wiess all too well. I know exactly what's gonna happen; I just need her to stop taking her time.

 **WIESS**

My eyes widen slightly as I realize what the brute is expecting. How dare she! I can't believe shr just assums I, a Schnee, lacks such self control! Still...her lips look so jucy and plump...tempting...

 **YANG**

I'm starting to get nervous just standing here. I feel the heiress' eyes on me. Why hasn't she moved yet?! She usually caves by now!

Suddenly I feel a pair of soft lips on my own. I immediately deepen the kiss and Wiess responds accordingly. My tounge easily makes its way into Wiess's mouth and wrestles with Wiess's. I pull her closer to me and I feel her arms immediately wrap around my neck.

I give a congratulatory chuckle into the kiss; I knew she couldn't resist me. As sudden as the kiss began it ends with Wiess pulling back and me whining (sexually and not child like at all, I swear). My eyes pop open as I hear water sloshing and I see Wiess climbing out the pool. Before she completely gets out she looks back at me and winks.

I'd like to think that I have some composure and self control, but I know I look like some type of idiot as I rush my way after her.

By the time I make it out of the pool Wiess is already naked on a white body towel; her head facing away from me. I have to pinch myself just so the pain will break me out of my trance. There's just something about seeing her, albeit small, but perky tits with her pink nipples erect. She's just...beautiful. You'd think after doing this multiple times I wouldn't get completely mesmerized by her beauty.

Wiess lays somewhat sideways and lifts one of her legs, exposing her slick, pink pussy with a trimming of white hair in the shape of a heart just above it.

I quickly remove my swimwear and walk over to her, doing my best to sway my hips all sexy and such. Once I make it to her, I get in her favorite position: I slide myself in between her legs, hugging her skyward leg with my arms, so our pussies are lined up.

I smirk and decide to tease a bit, "hey princess, ready to be ridden into next week," I say, getting a bit of satisfaction at the fact that she quickly covered her face with her hands and turned her head sideways. I can still make the princess embarrassed! How cute!

I slowly move my hips forward, bumping our lower lips together just a bit. A jolt shot through me as I shivered. I could tell Weiss was experiencing the same.

As always, Wiess is the one who moves first, grinding her slick sex into mine. I immediately follow suit. I would be embarrassed to be moaning already, but so is Wiess so it's fine. I move my hips in sync with the Ice Queen's, feeling her lips slide over mine.

I can feel myself geeting closer, and even though I have a short fuse, I know a way to get her to cum with me. Hugging her leg tighter, I move my hips faster and harder. I love seeing Wiess all red in the face with her hair messy; makes her look even more sexy (if that's at all possible).

I feel the pressure start to build to an unbearable level. I'm sooo about to cum. But Wiess doesn't seem to be as close as I am. Time to pull out the big guns.

Releasing my left hand from the hold on Wiess's leg and stick my middle finger into my mouth, being sure to get it as wet as possible (not an easy feat considering I'm bouncing around at the moment). Once I'm satisfied with that I remove my finger and snake my hand towards Weiss's perfect, supple, firm, round, pale, ass.

I move my finger towards the opening of her hole (once again not easy, the girl is practically a bucking bronco right about now). I begin to tease her tight hole and moan out. During the moan I say one simple sentence: "Cum with me...MISTRESS." I make sure to say that last word as loud as possible as I plunge my finger into her ass.

The results are immediate. Her eyes rolls back and she moans so loudly as I feel her juices gush over my own pussy. Seeing this display is enough to send me over the edge too and I think I may have blacked out for a bit...

 **WIESS**

She called me mistress! She never calls me that! I'm still coming down from my organism but I think I may be able to ask what made her change her mind on the subject. But as I look up at her I see that she's still in the throws of her orgasm. Her back is arched and her mouth is wide in a silent scream. Her arched back is pushing her jealousy enducing breasts out, making them seem even larger.

I'd have to say that she looks absolutely stunning like this. Well, not that she doesn't always look stunning. But this is special. Only few people get to see this. Sure people may thing that Yang is permiscuous and she somewhat is, but she chooses her partners very carefully, never settling for one night stands and instead opting for "fuck buddies". Even then, I've never seen her have an orgasm this intense before. And the girl loves to record herself.

Just when I thought she was about to pass out due to lack of oxygen she sucks in a lung full of air. Panting quickly now, she looks at me, or at least my direction, seeing as her lilac eyes are completely unfocused.

I shift myself, so my legs are directly under Yang as I lie on my back. Expectedly, she flops right on top of me. Luckily I was ready for it or I would be winded myself. She begins snoring almost immediately. Normally I would at least try to wake her up to get inside or something, but it's so nice out and I'm so tired, so I decide to join her.

 _ **AN/ hopefully the lenght makes up for the lateness and well...yeah. Feel free to review and shiz and I'll see you next time for some sweet sweet Enabler**_


End file.
